


Цвета такие живые, что Вы почувствуете вкус.

by Mac_Cecht



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht





	Цвета такие живые, что Вы почувствуете вкус.

"Цвета такие живые, что Вы почувствуете вкус", – так, кажется, сказал дядя Руди.

Совершенно непонятно, как уцелела в фотоаппарате чувствительная пленка, но факт оставался фактом. Возможно, пожар быстро потушили после их ухода, но пиджаку Наполеона пришлось несладко, Илья даже ощутил некий укол злорадства, когда рассматривал прожженную ткань.  
Совсем другое дело – пленка.  
Проявка и фотопечать для него была всегда медитативным занятием. Проявитель, фиксаж, вода и красная лампа. Медленно проявляющиеся на бумаге силуэты, лица с инверсированными цветами на негативе… Илье всегда нравилось полоскать фотографии в ванне, он часами мог смотреть, как течет вода из крана на глянцевые картинки, а потом сушить их, цепляя прищепками за уголок.

Эти фотографии он печатает в полутьме. Полагается не на инструкции реактивов, не на собственные глаза, а лишь на интуицию. И даже в полумраке видны те самые яркие, сочные, живые цвета. Они отзываются вибрацией на сетчатке его глаз, Илья ощущает эту смутную пульсацию и старается не смотреть. Не сейчас.  
Он раскладывает фотографии на столе и сцепляет руки в замок, наконец, сосредотачивая внимание на снимках. Илья знал, что будет сложно, но не думал, что настолько. Его отношение к американцу давно превысило всякие разумные пределы, поэтому Илья так отчаянно тянулся к Габи – это было нормальным, привычным и понятным. Гораздо понятней, чем ненормальная тяга к Наполеону Соло. Краем уха он слышал о Чайковском, знал, про древних греков – в общем, знал, что такое бывает. И это даже не казалось чем-то отвратительным, несмотря на советскую идеологию, которая взращивала его с младых ногтей. Но Наполеон?! Этот самодовольный, напыщенный, невыносимый американец?! Это было выше его понимания.  
Но с Габи раз за разом ничего не получалось, хотя она выказывала некоторую заинтересованность. Три упущенных возможности, три проебанных поцелуя – и каждый божий раз это непостижимым образом приближало к Соло. Его все так же хотелось придушить время от времени, но у нему хотелось быть ближе. Илья раз за разом нарушал этот странный закон тяготения, рвался от него, рвался к Габи, и его постоянно прибивало обратно к Наполеону. Гребаный закон бумеранга.  
Илья не думал, что будет так больно. В конце концов, он видел Наполеона в кресле, сам расстегивал ворох ремней, смотрел, как тот стирает кровь. Он злился, безумно злился, хотел поджарить дядю Руди на его же собственном стуле, но мог держать лицо. Когда педаль не сработала от очередного нажатия, Илья чуть не взорвался, но и тут смог сдержаться, даже руки не дрожали, когда он ковырялся в проводах. А то, что раздражение в голосе было таким осязаемым, что его можно было потрогать – это ничего, Наполеон привычный, Илья всегда так с ним разговаривает.  
Однако сейчас Илью начинает трясти при одном взгляде на эти фотографии. Вроде, и не должно, ничего неприглядного там нет, дядя Руди даже не успел добраться до плоскогубцев, но ярче сполохов пламени в сознании вспыхивает образ Наполеона, привязанного к электрическому стулу нацистского образца.

Цвета такие живые, что он чувствует вкус, о да. Смесь ассоциаций, образов, звуков, запахов и вкусов.

Белый. Накрахмаленное полотно отдается шершавостью бинтов в кончиках пальцев, сдавливает легкие обжигающим морозным воздухом, растекается по языку настолько приторной сладостью советского пломбира, что хочется содрать с Наполеона эту рубашку.  
Фотобумага.

Желтый. Яркая лампочка на веревке, описывающая круги. Такая же была в ванной, где ребенком он промывал первые неудачные снимки. Такая была в камере, куда его загребли после первой серьезной драке, в процессе которой он сорвался и переломал противнику ребра. Такая была в комнате коммуналки, где… Такая была в пыточной Наполеона.

Коричневый. Цвет ремней, которые он расстегивал подрагивающими пальцами, сдерживая желание разорвать. Теплый рыжевато-коричневый цвет… Острый запах пота и адреналина, бешено колотящееся сердце. Его стук словно эхом разносился по грудной клетке, прошибал разрядом кисти его рук, когда он цеплялся за торс напарника.  
Жар кожи ощущался даже через рубашку.  
Цвет загара.  
Такой масти была собака, цапнувшая его за ногу в раннем детстве. Илья до сих пор помнит пронзительную боль, ногу, залитую чем-то красным, а в ушах стоит собственный рев, перемежаемый утешительным шепотом матери.  
Цвет его первого портфеля.  
Цвет кобуры Наполеона.

Красный.  
Он должен ассоциироваться с советским флагом.  
Или с пионерским галстуком. «Как повяжешь галстук, береги его, он ведь с нашим знаменем цвета одного».  
Но для Ильи красный – это всегда цвет крови. Цвет крови и ярости. Темно-красная пелена перед глазами, разбитые в хлам окровавленные костяшки, тяжелый запах сворачивающейся крови, который невозможно спутать ни с чем. Металлический привкус на языке, соль и горечь. Красный цвет для Ильи горчит, цвет горечи, соли и гнева. Блестящая сталь, частицы пороха, оглушающий набат выстрела, осколки тончайшего стекла, крошащегося под ступнями, «розочка» из бутылки и распоротая шея – все это красный.  
Красный.  
Красный.  
Это лавина, волна, девятый вал, цунами подбирается все ближе. Илья чувствует ее неотвратимость, ощущает, как, медленно восставая из спячки, ворочается внутри тот зверь, который занимает его место во время нервных срывов. Сейчас Илья не собирается сопротивляться, держать себя в руках и гасить эмоции – это давно пора уже это выплеснуть.  
Не сводя с фотографий тяжелого взгляда, Курякин поднимается с кресла и расцепляет сплетенные пальцы. Один глубокий вдох – и шаг навстречу темно-красной волне. Дрожь поднимается от кончиков пальцев, струится по венам, как яд, с каждой секундой отравляет его существо все больше. Сейчас Илью ничего не сможет остановить, ничто не сможет сдержать – и это чувство настолько упоительно, что даже мышцы сводит от предвкушения. Илья ждет еще секунду. Короткий вдох, пауза и лопнувшие струны его нервов.  
Первым делом он швыряет стол с долбаными фотографиями в стену. Куски разноцветной бумаги разлетаются по комнате, как в замедленной съемке. Время всегда замедляется, когда Илью срывает. Ему кажется, что он бьет кого-то часами, хотя проходит всего минута. Сегодня ему недостаточно просто швырять что-то в стены, ему хочется стереть эту гребаную реальность со всеми ее красками и цветами, и Илья громит кресло кулаками, пока оно не превращается в щепки. Кровь на ссаженных костяшках только подстегивает его бешенство. Он с ненавистью раздавливает в пальцах все нелепые статуэтки с камина, тяжелые часы, брошенные со всей силы, с жалобным звяканьем стекают по темному дереву, брызжут блестящими латунными деталями, встретившись с входной дверью. Илья отправляет им вслед тяжеленную напольную вазу и уже поднимает вторую, как неожиданно дверь открывается. Курякин на мгновение замирает с поднятой в замахе рукой. Если это Габи, она никогда не простит вазу, прилетевшую ей в голову. Вошедший человек тяжело вздыхает, и… лучше бы это была Габи. Он никогда не причинил бы ей время, смог бы взять себя в руки, успокоиться, но это Наполеон. И это не оставляет ему никаких шансов.  
– Убирайся! – орет Илья и запускает в него вазу. Он, конечно, сам дебил, что не запер дверь, но Наполеон с его шуточками и невыносимостью сейчас не должен был здесь. Да за один внешний вид ему хочется свернуть шею!  
– Илья, – предупреждающе спокойно говорит Наполеон, даже не пытаясь спрятаться за дверью. Просто делает шаг в сторону и не шевелится под грудой керамических осколков.  
Илья смотрит на свежую ярко-красную царапину на его руке и ощущает, как его сжигает изнутри алое пламя ослепительной ярости:  
– Вон отсюда! – он рычит, как раненый зверь, срывает со стены какое-то бездарное маринистское полотно и снова кидает его в Соло. Треснувшая рама и стекло, много стекла. Пусть ему к чертям собачьим исполосует лицо, перережет сухожилия, пусть он будет истекать кровью, раз не хочет убраться к себе в номер.  
Упоительной красной кровью.  
Красный.  
Наполеон, однако, уклоняется и от картины, остается совершенно невозмутимым и делает шаг вперед:  
– Илья, успокойся.  
Курякину окончательно срывает крышу. Он уже не может говорить, только сдавленно рычит сквозь зубы, швыряя со всей дури в Наполеона первые подвернувшиеся под руку предметы. Стул с резной спинкой. Шахматный набор. Одну за другой отправляет в полет пять барных бутылок. Резкий запах алкоголя, распространившийся по номеру, заставляет кровь еще сильнее пульсировать в висках. Шаг назад. Переход. По периметру номера против часовой стрелки. Книга. Телефон. Графин с водой. Прохладную влагу, попавшую на руки, Илья брезгливо вытирает о собственные брюки и снова рычит:  
– Не. Подходи.  
Потому что Наполеон виртуозно уклоняется, не допустив ни единой ошибки. Возможно, если бы Илья смог взять себя в руки и хорошо прицелиться, Наполеон бы и не увернулся, но реальность уже дрожит в его глазах так же, как трясет его самого. Он не может сфокусировать взгляд, предметы расплываются, вибрируют в кровавом мареве, а по краям виньеткой пульсируют сверкающие точки белого шума. Четкая мысль в голове только одна: с каждым шагом, как в шахматной партии, обходя все препятствия и град ударов, Наполеон неотвратимо приближается к нему. Илья не знает, как это остановить, Илья не может это остановить, и это бесит еще больше.  
Он как раз прикидывает, как бы удобнее схватить кофейный столик, чтобы ему хватило места хорошенько размахнуться, когда Наполеон одним прыжком оказывается рядом и сгребает его в охапку. Прижимает его руки к телу, стискивая стальными объятиями и тихо шепчет в ухо:  
– Большевик, возьми себя в руки.  
Илья хрипло рычит в ответ. Ему хочется сказать: "Иди ты нахуй, ковбой!", но Соло давит так сильно, что у него толком не получается вдохнуть. Воздуха в легких мало для разъяренного дыхания, мало для ругани, мало, чтобы послать его ко всем чертям!  
Илья без особых проблем скрутил его в общественном туалете в парке и задушил бы, если бы не вмешалось их начальство, поэтому и сейчас он вырвется без проблем. Всего несколько секунд, и дело сделано. И тогда он сможет ему врезать, всадить кулак в эту идеальную линию челюсти, главное – увеличить дистанцию. Однако идут тягучие секунды, а ему не удается вывернуться из крепкого захвата. Руки Соло, словно сваренная стальная арматура, сцеплены за его спиной в замок – и Илья не может разорвать это кольцо. Он бьется в руках американца, как рыба на льду, хватает губами воздух, но нет никакой возможности замахнуться и врезать ему под дых так, чтобы он, блядь, увидел советское звездное небо вместо своего американского флага! Единственное, чего он добивается – роняет их обоих на пол. В руку, бок и бедро впиваются какие-то осколки и обломки, которыми щедро усыпан пол его номера. Илья злорадно ухмыляется – вся сила удара от веса их тел достается Соло, однако тот не ведет и бровью. Ни на мгновение не ослабляет хватку, не давая Илье ни малейшего шанса вырваться.  
Взгляд Наполеона цепляется за фотографии. Серийная съемка, давить на кнопку и перематывать кадр так быстро, как только можешь. Направленный взгляд. Узнавание. Сузившиеся зрачки. Непонимание.  
– Ты из-за этого? – выдыхает Наполеон. – Зачем?  
Серо-голубой. Цвет его глаз. Небо в пасмурную погоду. Легированная сталь. Грозовые тучи. Штормовое море. Небесная лазурь. Прозрачная озерная вода. Серый гранит. Графитовая крошка. Илья видит каждую темную крапинку на светлой радужке. Глаза Наполеона меняют цвет от интенсивности освещения и испытываемых эмоций, это Илья давно заметил, но так и не научился читать.  
Сейчас Наполеон знает то, чего не должен знать. Курякин чувствует себя в ловушке, и нет никакой возможности сбежать отсюда к Габи. Его сердце сейчас пытается пробить не только собственную грудную клетку, а еще и сломать ребра Наполеону.  
– Отпусти меня, – голос Ильи звучит сипло, словно он где-то успел сорвать его.  
Наполеон отрицательно качает головой:  
– Не отпущу, пока не успокоишься.  
– Не нарывайся! – Илью снова захлестывает слепая ярость. Он мотает головой и впивается в шею зубами чуть выше воротничка рубашки. Больно. Зло. Курякин, не сдерживаясь, вгрызается в мощную шею. Как хищник, хочет перегрызть ее, чувствует нижней губой пульсацию крови в вене, задыхается от запаха разгоряченного тела. Наполеон не вырывается. Стискивает челюсти, напрягая мышцы, и склоняет голову набок, предоставляя больший доступ. Внизу живота разливается жар, и Илья разжимает зубы. Это становится опасным. Он снова дергается, пытаясь вырваться и снова безрезультатно. На мгновение он ловит внимательный взгляд серых глаз, а через секунду чувствует горячие губы. Илья застывает, вытягивается в струну и непроизвольно задерживает дыхание. Его целует Наполеон Соло? Да. Да. Он выдыхает и подается навстречу, приоткрывая губы, вторгаясь в рот Наполеона грубым поцелуем.  
У него нет оправданий. Даже то, что он страстно хотел узнать этот вкус.  
Его организм лучше него самого осознает желания тела и мгновенно трансформирует эмоции: бешеную ярость он превращает в ослепительную страсть. Илья снова задыхается, только уже от возбуждения. Прижимается болезненным стояком к стояку Соло и испытывает облегчение от осознания, что его желание обоюдно. Он не чувствует, как разжимается стальной захват обнимающих рук, только ощущает зарывающиеся в его волосы пальцы и ласкающие губы, прижимающиеся к его кадыку. Илья рычит. Его руки все еще дрожат, но он умудряется как-то расстегнуть пиджак и сорвать с Наполеона галстук, но его пальцы соскальзывают с первой же пуговицы жилета. После третьей попытки поймать малюсенький кусок пластмассы, Илья сдается, он и так уже превысил лимит своей выдержки. Он просто стискивает ткань жилета и рвет ее в разные стороны. А потом рубашки. И еще раз, пока не обнажает, наконец, грудь Наполеона.  
Илья опрокидывает напарника на спину. Он думал, что будет сомневаться, если когда-то дойдет до этого, но хриплые вздохи, вырывающиеся из груди Наполеона при этих рывках, не дают даже зародиться сомнениям. Илья жадно приникает губами к шее, зализывает недавний укус, рельеф которого ощущается языком, спускается к ключицам, зарывается носом в яремную впадину и с удовольствием вдыхает. Только сейчас становится понятно, что у него не было никаких шансов скрыться – именно этот запах преследовал его все время. Он не осознавал, но ощущал его рядом всегда, только не знал, что это. Теперь знает. Это запах кожи Наполеона, его средства для укладки волос и аромат парфюма. Илья жадно ощупывает накаченную грудь, сжимает затвердевшие соски, спускаясь к напряженным кубикам пресса. Наполеон никуда не торопится, медленно расстегивает его рубашку, а Илья недовольно рычит, потому что гребаный американец мешает ему своими ручищами! Впрочем, Илья резко меняет свое мнение, когда эти ручищи начинают скользить по его груди. Твою ж мать, Наполеон! Илья начинает задыхаться. Все чаще на выдохе тянет застонать, все чаще грудь сдавливает от невозможности вдохнуть, Илья не выдерживает, рвет молнию брюк Соло. Жар в паху просто обжигает. Он стаскивает брюки с трусами, просовывает руки под ягодицы и падает сверху на напарника. Прижимается всем телом, жадно целует и сжимает пальцами ягодицы американца. В разодранные руки впиваются осколки под двойным весом их тел, но Илье плевать. От возбуждения перед глазами стоит пелена, не такая темная и плотная, как во время его срывов, но Илья не смог бы сейчас рассмотреть обстановку в комнате, все его существо сконцентрировано на пульсирующем жаром теле под ним. Он не думал, что его могут так возбуждать мужчины, не думал, что может так возбуждать Наполеон, но Илья сейчас мнет его задницу со всей силы. Наверное, напарнику больно, от такого давления могут остаться синяки, но он не выглядит недовольным – выгибается под его руками, прижимается членом к его паху и целует в ответ так же страстно.  
Илья отодвигается. Пытается развести ноги напарника в разные стороны, но мешают брюки, стянутые до колен. При мысли о том, что сейчас придется снимать ботинки, а потом брюки, у Ильи темнеет в глазах. Он не выдержит и просто взорвется.  
Наполеон читает его мысли. Штормовые глаза на несколько секунд застывают, после чего он лезет во внутренний карман и сует Илье в руки небольшой флакон. За последние недели совместной работы они научились понимать друг друга без слов, но сейчас у Ильи кружится голова от возбуждения, и он не понимает смысла таинственных действий Наполеона. До него доходит, когда Наполеон встает на четвереньки, разворачиваясь к нему задом. "Ебать", – отстраненно думает Илья. Его организм выдает незамедлительную и однозначную реакцию на увиденное. Ебать. Во всех смыслах ебать, иначе он кончит прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь продолжения. Он смотрит на флакончик, зажатый в руке, и это уже даже не дрожь, а форменные судороги. Его трясет от одного вида мужской задницы… Илья тяжело сглатывает, открывает флакон и выливает на ладонь вязкую жидкость. Похоже на масло с каким-то парфюмерным запахом, и этот запах был ему знаком – Илья регулярно чувствовал его от Наполеона.  
– Предусмотрительный сукин сын! – рычит Курякин, широким мазком размазывая масло между ягодиц и засаживая в него сразу два скользких пальца.  
– С-сука! – шипит Соло по-русски, прогибаясь в пояснице. Илья только сейчас понимает, что тому может быть больно. Блядь, он такой узкий, в него пальцы-то помещаются с трудом, как в него член пихать?! Однако от одного ощущения пальцев в горячей заднице, от этой русской ругани из блядских американских губ из головы вышибает все мысли. Несколько грубых поступательных движений, и Илья уже рвет ремень своих брюк свободной рукой. Он входит так же грубо и без подготовки, но просто сейчас не может иначе. Если бы они все продумали заранее, можно было бы сделать иначе, но Наполеон появился в самый неподходящий момент, к тому же полез с поцелуями. Сам нарвался.  
Курякин трахает его быстро, рвано, размашисто. Сбивается с ритма, цепляется скользкими пальцами за бедра, пока, наконец, не нашаривает член Соло. Он дрочит напарнику, продолжая вдалбливаться в него по самые яйца. Наполеон чуть слышно постанывает, и Илью это подстегивает еще больше. Он не может ничего держать под контролем, стискивает член все сильнее, сходя с ума от ощущения этой гладкой горячей кожи под пальцами. Илья склоняется, обнимает напарника одной рукой за талию и хрипло стонет, прижимаясь лбом к жесткой ткани пиджака. Пусть. Это. Не заканчивается.  
Момент оргазма остается в памяти смазанным пятном. Пронзительное удовольствие, всплеск адреналина, тягучая эйфория и сперма Наполеона на его пальцах. Илья не знает, кто кончил первым.

Они оба со спущенными штанами и расстегнутыми рубашками лежат на спине посреди разгромленного номера. В задницу впивается что-то неудобное, но шевелиться совершенно не хочется.  
– Теперь я знаю хороший способ тебя успокаивать, большевик, – хрипло смеется Наполеон.  
Он не может долго молчать, не может обходиться без своих шуточек, но придвигается ближе, чтобы соприкасаться руками. Чтобы Илья снова не психанул. Илья не собирается срываться снова, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Нервные срывы всегда опустошали его от и до, он долго не мог прийти в себя, восстановить адекватную работу мозга, но сейчас все было иначе. Не полное опустошение, а адская усталость. И нет ни одной причины срываться на Наполеона за дурацкую шутку. Илья в ответ двигает кисть на несколько сантиметров правее – теперь у них есть точка касания кожей к коже. И это успокаивает, хотя это всего лишь и мизинцы.  
– Почему? – спрашивает он.  
– Я давно хотел этого, – просто отвечает Наполеон.  
Илья никогда не покажет напарнику, но он рад. Рад, что Наполеон не отшутился, рад, что тот хоть иногда может обойтись без иронии и сарказма.  
– Масло? – уточняет Илья. Совместная работа научила их общаться короткими емкими фразами, и это сейчас на руку.  
– Нет. Я не знал. Это мое масло для волос, постоянно использую.  
Илья только кивает в ответ. Все становится на свои места: этот запах Курякин чувствовал именно от волос Соло.  
– Зачем? – Наполеон поднимает с пола один из снимков и разглядывает его.  
– "Цвета такие живые, что Вы почувствуете вкус", – коротко поясняет Илья, наблюдая за тем, как с хирургической бесстрастностью напарник препарирует снимок взглядом.  
– Выброси эту дрянь, – резюмирует Соло, выбрасывая глянцевую картинку за пределы видимости.  
Илья ничего не отвечает, только поворачивает голову и смотрит на багровый кровоподтек на шее, оставленный его же зубами. Он аккуратно подныривает пальцами под кисть напарника и подносит ее к губам. Царапина от вазы оказалась глубже, чем показалось сначала. Рассеченная кожа, несколько капель свежей, несвернувшейся крови. Илья медленно проводит по порезу языком, слизывая сверкающие капли.  
– Какая она на вкус? – Наполеон улыбается уголками губ.  
– Красная, – отвечает Илья.  
Цвета страсти.


End file.
